A Different Life
by dj-ssdd
Summary: REPOST! He believed he was in love but what happens when he finds out that his best friend has been in love with him for years? SLASH- JohnCena, DaveBatista, OC, RandyOrton, JeffHardy, AdamCopeland, AmyDumas, KenAnderson
1. Breaking the news

Chapter 1: Breaking the News

A/N: OK, I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE READ THIS FIC ALREADY BUT THIS IS A REPOST. I HAVE GONE THROUGH AND EDITED IT AND ADDED MORE STUFF HERE AND THERE AND ONCE I GET TO WHAT I LEFT OFF OF BEFORE THEN I WILL JUST ADD MORE. I'VE WRTTEN A LOT MORE SINCE I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS FIC AND I BELIEVE I CAN MAKE IT BETTER, I'M NOT SAYING THAT IT WILL BE GOOD BUT IT WILL BE BETTER THAN WHAT IT WAS, SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.

"Dad, Mom, I found someone" John said to his parents, as they sat in their living room.

"How did you meet her?" John Sr asked curiously

"Well, I met him at work" John answered

"Son, did you just say 'him'?" Sr. asked, thinking he was just hearing things.

"Yes dad, I did" John confirmed

"Get out!" his dad shouted as he pointed at the door.

"But dad, I didn't even tell you who it is" John said

"I don't care. I just found out that my son is a queer. Now get out of my house!" he demanded

"Fine" John said as he slammed the door behind himself.

"Why did you do that? Your son just walked out of your life and you're acting like you don't even care" Carol (John's mom) yelled

"Cause I did not raise my son to be a frickin queer" he stated obviously

"But he is still your son. Look, I don't know about you but I am not letting our son walk out of MY life" she said as she ran out of the house before John left.

She hopped in his car "John honey, please don't just leave. You know how your father is" she pleaded

"I don't care mom, he is still my dad. He needs to be understanding about what I do in my life" John cried

"I know honey, I know." Carol said as she hugged her son, trying to comfort him. "It will take a long time for him to come around. But in the mean time, you know you can talk to me"

"I know mom. It just really hurts that he called me a queer"

"I'm sure your boyfriend had it just as bad honey"

"Ya, he left his wife for me" John stated

"He left his wife?" his mom asked, shocked

"Ya, he didn't always know he was gay. Angie, his wife didn't even know until he told her he was leaving her. And she took it hard. I don't know why though, because they were having problems before I even got with him. We were best friends and I was there for him and in time we grew on each other and feelings arose. We didn't expect it because neither one of us realized we were gay but we make each other happy. He brings out the best of me mom" John explained

"Well, that is what you need in a relationship. I don't care if it is a man that makes you happy, I just want you to be happy" Carol stated truthfully

"I am mom. For the first time in my life, I truly am happy in my relationship" John said, smiling every time he thought about him.

"How long have you guys been together?" Carol asked

"About 4 months now"

"Do you love him?"

"Ya mom, I do. I love him" John smiled

"Well who is it? You never told me"

"The one and only, The Animal: Dave Batista"

"I'm happy for you son" Carol said smiling cause she could tell how happy he made her son.

"Ya, all I have to do is win over Athena" John said a little sad.

"Who's that?"

"Dave's 14 year old daughter. I don't think she likes me though"

"Try to see it from her eyes. She just found out her dad's gay"

"Ya, but she hasn't even met me, it's from what Angie told her. I tried talking to Athena on the phone and she accused me of taking her dad, then she hung up on me"

"Give her time son. She'll come around"

"Ya, I hope so"

"So when do we meet him?" Carol asked, changing the subject

"Well this weekend is his weekend with Athena and he thought that they could come up tomorrow. I came a day earlier, so I could break it to you guys"

"That should be fine. Now come back inside"

"But dad kicked me out" John argued

"I don't care. You're sleeping in your old room tonight" Carol stated as they got out of the car and went back in the house. Before his dad said anything his mom said: "I don't care what you said, he's your son and you're gonna talk to him"

"Fine. John, explain" he said as they sat across the room from each other.

"OK, dad…" then John explained everything he did to his mom. And according to the way his dad took it to begin with, John made sure to explain that he didn't realize he was gay before. That it was just that Dave brought out the best of him.

"Now you know that I don't like the idea of my son being gay" John Sr stated matter-of-factly

"I know dad but you're gonna have to get used to it, cause I ain't changing" John said

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it"

A/N: I WANT HONEST OPINIONS, CAUSE EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A REPOST, IT IS STILL MY FIRST SLASH, SO FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED :)


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

A/N: THANKS TO: **Tears-Don't-Fall12, JNH'sGirl52886, compassionandcrultey** FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. SO HOW ARE JOHN'S PARENTS GONNA TAKE TO MEETING DAVE AND ATHENA, AND IS ATHENA GONNA GO ON ASSUMING THE STUFF HER MOM TOLD HER, READ ON TO FIND OUT :D

Dave went and picked up Athena from Angie's and on the way to the airport, Dave and Athena had a much needed talk.

"Dad" Athena was a little weary about talking to her dad.

"Yes honey" Dave knew it was coming

"Were you always gay?"

"I guess so, I just never realized it"

"And this John dude, he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is"

"Did he turn you gay?"

Dave chuckled "No honey he didn't"

"Well you and mom were together for what, 15 years and all of a sudden, you're gay. So it would appear that he made you gay" Athena was confused

"No, because he didn't know he was gay before either"

"OK" she gave her dad a questioned look "I'll get back to that. But I wanna know, what happened to you and mom?"

"I don't know I guess that the long distance was just too much for us. We were talking about divorce way before John came along"

"Then why did mom tell me that John was taking you away?" now she was even more confused.

"I'm guessing that even though we were talking divorce, it just sent her over the edge that I ended up leaving for a guy. She shouldn't have told you that. That's not how John is" Dave said, hurt that Angie would say that.

"So what brought you two together?" Athena asked; she wasn't mad that her dad was gay. Her mom just gave her the wrong idea.

"Well John and I were best friends and I told you how your mother and I were talking about divorce. Well I was taking it pretty rough and John was there for me like any best friend would be. And for some reason we started having feelings for each other. We didn't expect it, it just happened" Dave smiled every time he thought about John.

"OK, so do you love him?" she was curious

"Yes honey, I do. I love him"

"Do grandpa and grandma know about it?"

"NO!" Dave shouted "I mean, I'll tell them in due time. I just hope that your mother doesn't tell anyone. Don't tell anybody OK. Cause John and I have to keep up our reps for the fans"

"OK. What do the rest of the guys in the locker room think?"

"Most of them are OK with it cause we aren't the only ones. But some think that being gay is wrong, it's not. The way I see it and how I hope you see it is; love knows no gender. You fall in love with who your heart tells you to"

"I agree daddy. I'm happy if you're happy. I mean, it sucks that you and mom aren't together anymore but you guys were having problems before, so I guess it's for the better" Athena said as they got to the airport. A couple hours later they arrived in West Newbury. They got their luggage and waited for John. 5 minutes later Athena saw a man walking towards them waving and smiling.

"Is that him?" she asked her dad

"Yes it is" he smiled

"Daddy, your boyfriend is HOT!" she exclaimed

"Thanks honey, I think" Dave laughed as John walked up to them and gave Dave a kiss and a hug.

"What's so funny?" John asked

"Nothing" Athena held out her hand to shake Johns "I'm Athena. Look John, I'm sorry that I hung up on you before, my mom just gave me the wrong idea about the whole thing"

"That's OK darlin' my dad didn't take it so well either"

"Oh baby, you OK?" Dave asked him, a little concerned

"Ya, he had told me to get out until my mom talked to him. He said that he doesn't like that I'm gay but I told him that he'll have to put up with it cause I ain't changin" Dave and John just smiled at each other and kissed again. Athena hadn't seen her dad this happy in a long time. She wonders why she didn't see the divorce coming; it was all so obvious now.

"Oh and Athena, a little birdie told me that you like 'Happy Tree Friends', so I got you this" John said as he tossed her a sweater that had the characters on it.

She smiled, gave John a hug and said; "Thank you Johnny"

"Johnny?" John questioned

"Is it OK if I call you that?"

"Of course you can hun" John said as they left for his parents' house. No one was home at the time so John showed them around and what rooms they would be sleeping in for the weekend. "Sorry Dave, we can't sleep in the same room. Dad's new rule" John stated, angry with his dad.

"Don't worry honey, it's OK. It's your parents' house, we have to obey by their rules" Dave gave him a hug.

John's mom and dad got home and his dad notice the car. "Oh great, now we have to meet _him_"

"John, stop it" Carol was annoyed

"What? I'm never gonna like it"

"Well stop complaining cause you're gonna have to deal with it" Carol said angered by her husbands behavior. Then they walked into the house.

"Mom, Dad; this is Dave and his daughter Athena. Guys this is my mom Carol and my dad John Sr." John said as they all shook hands.

"Athena honey. You wanna help me make supper?" Carol asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Athena said as her and Carol went into the kitchen and the guys went into the living room. The guys sat in silence for 10 minutes.

"Dad, say something please?" John pleaded

"What do you expect me to say? … My son is in love with another man"

"Say that you're happy that we're happy" John put his arm around Dave.

"I'm happy that you're happy" he pointed to his son "But I'm not happy that it's with another man"

Meanwhile…

"So I hear that Mr. Cena doesn't like his son being gay" Athena stated

"I think the main thing is that he won't have grand kids" Carol answered

"I see, but there are many…" then they heard a door slam "What was that?" Athena asked as they walked into the living room to see only John Sr. and Dave sitting there.

"Let me talk to him" Athena insisted as she walked up the stairs to Johns' room. She knocked on the door. "Go away" John shouted

"Come on Johnny, open the door. Besides, I thought I was the teenager, not you" she laughed, then he opened the door and let her in.

"She's really mature for her age isn't she?" Carol asked Dave

"Ya, she is" he answered, then they continued talking.

"OK Johnny" Athena said as she sat next to John on his bed "Don't cry, you look cuter when you don't cry"

"Did you just call me cute?" John wiped away his tears and chuckled as Athena blushed.

"What can I say; my daddy nabbed himself a looker" she smiled

"Well, I do get that often" he smiled back

"Look, you can't let your dad get to you. You don't let some of the guys get to you in the locker room do you?" Athena asked

"No, not anymore"

"Then don't let your dad get to you cause he won't change. He'll put up with it, but he won't like it. You'll always hear about it from him" Athena stated, obviously

"You know what, you're right" John said

"I know I am" she smiled

"Smart ass" John replied back

"I know that too. So be aware" she smiled as they walked back downstairs with their arms around each other. The rest of the weekend was OK.

Dave and John took Athena home "Daddy, do I have to go?" she asked

"Yes honey you do" Dave answered

"Maybe you could travel with us for a couple weeks once school is out" John suggested

"Johnny, that is a great idea. Could I daddy, please please please" Athena begged as she was hugging Dave

"Of course you can. But it will have to be up to your mother" Dave stated

"OK, thanks dad" She hugged them both, then walked in the house, then they left to go back to work.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? I THOUGHT IT WAS OK BUT THAT'S JUST MY OPINION, PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. I sorry

I am posting this for each story that I am currently working on…

I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update my stories. Some, a lot longer than others. But the reason for the current ones is because my computer crashed and I just got it back, I'm glad I save my stuff on one of those usb things.

To EVERYBODY that has reviewed my stories, I really do appreciate it. I know I say it all the time but I really do mean it. It makes my day all the more better when I see I even have 1 review. It makes me feel good that people actually read my work. And it's not because you guys feel obligated to read it cause its not like you're family or anything. Wait, I take that back, you guys are my fanfiction family :) so to my family, I love you all and don't stop reviewing, even if it is only one word, or even if its bad. :D

Oh and did I mention… Y2J IS BACK BABY! I knew it was him. I can't wait to see him back in the ring. Now you may read the updates :P


	4. Closer together

Chapter 3: Closer together

A/N: THANKS TO: **JNH'sGirl52886, compassionandcrultey, angel4benoit** FOR REVIEWING, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT :D

A couple months later…

"Mom, have you seen my Happy Tree Friends sweater that Johnny got me?" Athena had looked all around the house.

"Yeah, I threw it away" Angie simply answered

"But mom, that was my favorite sweater. Why did you throw it away?" Athena was ticked

"Because it's from your fathers' boyfriend"

"So, what's wrong with him? What do you have against him?"

"He took your father away from us"

"No he didn't mom!" she yelled

"Did you just yell at me?" Angie was appalled

"Yes I did mom. Johnny didn't take dad away. You were feeding me a bunch of bullshit" then Angie slapped her across the face.

All Athena did was look at her mom, hold her cheek, then continue with what she was saying. "Even I could tell that you and dad were having problems way before John. Besides, just because you don't like dads new life doesn't mean I can't" Athena yelled

"Get out!" Angie yelled

"But mom, I'm only 14" she argued

"Then go live with your dad and _Johnny_" Angie mocked

"Fine, I will" Athena knew that John was closer to the house than what her dad was, so she called him crying "Johnny, can you come get me?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" John was concerned

"Mom kicked me out"

"OK, we can talk about it later. I'll be there in a couple hours. Will you be OK till then?"

"Ya, I'll just get all of my stuff around"

When John gets there, he knocks on the door and Angie answers it: "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here to get Athena" John answered

"You have no right to. You're not one of her parents"

"Well apparently I'm more of a parent to her right now than what you are"

"And how do you figure that?" Angie crossed her arms, still not letting John in the house.

"Because she called me, cause she knew her dad was too far away, to come get her cause her mother kicked her out. And without hesitation, I flew over 200 miles to get her" then he pushed his way past her into the house. "Thena honey, I'm here" John walked up the stairs to her room.

"Johnny" she shouted and ran to give him a hug.

"You got everything?" he asked her

"Ya, except for the sweater you gave me"

"Where is it?"

"Mom threw it away. She told me she didn't want me excepting anything from my fathers boyfriend because you took my dad away and I defended you cause I know it's not true. So she kicked me out cause I yelled at her"

"It's OK honey; I'll get you a new one. We gotta tell your dad about this cause she told me I had no right to take you, so she could possibly call the cops"

"She wouldn't do that" Athena said as they walked down the stairs and there they saw cops "Or maybe she would"

"Mr. Cena, what are you doing with this young lady?" one of the cops asked him.

"Officer, Athena; this young lady, called me to come get her. Because her mother kicked her out" John answered

"Sir, why would I kick my 14 year old daughter out of the house?" Angie asked

"I don't know. Athena, why did your mom kick you out?" another officer asked

"Basically because my dad ended up leaving her for a guy" then Angie reached out and slapped her daughter. Then the cops held Angie back.

"OK Mrs.Bautista, we've seen enough. Athena, is this your dad's boyfriend?"

"Yes sir, it is" Athena answered

"Why didn't you call your dad?"

"Because he's too far away. Plus, he's at work right now"

"OK, you guys are allowed to leave"

"Thank you officer" John said then they left.

"Thanks for coming to get me Johnny"

"No problem Thena, anytime"

"Didn't you have a show today though?" Athena asked

"Just a house show, I told Vince that I had a family emergency. No biggie. You wanna go see your dad?" John asked

"Actually I just wanna spend some time with you"

"Cool, cool. You wanna go shopping?" John offered

"Ya, can we?" she said excitedly "But I don't have any money"

"Thena baby, I'm the WWE champ. I have some money, don't worry about it"

"OK, let's go to the mall"

"To the mall it is" John smiled, he was a guy but he had to admit; he did like shopping. There were a couple stores that they made sure to stop at cause Athena said that you can't go to a mall without stopping at these stores: Hot Topic, Spencer's and Borders. John got her something from each of those stores. She figured that since she would be around the business more often now, then at Borders he got her 'WWE Unscripted' and the autobiographies of; Eddie, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Trips, Lita, Hardy Boyz, Hogan, Stone Cold and the ones that Foley wrote. Also the new Stephen King book 'Lisey's Story'. At Hot Topic he got her a black purse and a bunch of pins to put on it. And at Spencer's she picked out 2 shirts, one with John and the other with Dave.

"Johnny, you didn't have to get me all of this stuff" Athena said

"But I wanted to. I was planning on taking you on a little shopping spree like this anyways and we had the time today so why not?"

"OK, now I don't feel as bad"

"So Thena, what would you classify yourself as? Like, I'm hip-hop/gangster I guess" John asked, wanting to get to know her more.

"Well I wear baggy pants; my favorite colors are black and blue; I listen to rock music and the only color I paint my nails is black. I wouldn't say gothic or punk rock; I would say somewhere in between. But if I had to choose one, I would say punk rock"

"OK, have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?"

"Oh ya, I like the sleeve tattoo's. So eventually I want tattoos all up and down my arms"

"I think that would be cool. You wanna come with me, I wanna get one. I know someone that is an awesome tattooist"

"Only if you let me get one too. Since you said you know the guy, then he won't ask questions" she tried to persuade him.

"I don't know Thena" John was a little weary about it.

"Daddy will be OK with it. I know he will"

"If you say so. What do you wanna get?" John caved after a couple minutes.

"I want daddy's sign. You know, the 'B' thing"

"Same here, but since we can't expose our relationship to the fans then I can't put it on my chest, you know over my heart, like I want to" John stated

"Put it on your butt"

"Seriously?" John thought she was kidding

"Ya, you have a cute butt" John looked at her with that 'excuse me' look. "What? I've seen 'Word Life' remember you walked around in a funky afro, gold shoes and a banana hammock"

"Ya, well" John was speechless

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me. I will do stuff like that all the time. I think it's funny"

"Well then be that way" John laughed

"Oh don't worry, I will" she smiled

They got their tattoos and went to show Dave.

"Hey daddy I got a tattoo" Athena said a couple hours later as they walked into his locker room.

"John" Dave looked mad

"Don't get mad at him. I said that you would let me because you always said I could. Besides it's your sign" Athena said as she pulled up her sleeve to show him.

"I did say that. That tat it kick-ass though" Dave commented, looking at it

"Johnny got one just like it" Athena laughed

"Oh did he?" Dave looked at John, then John blushed a little.

"Ya but since you two can't expose your relationship to the fans, he had to get it in a place that they wouldn't see it"

"And where is that?" Dave asked, knowing where it was.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" she smiled

"No, I would like to see it" Dave said with that sly smile.

"Dad, I didn't like to hear about that around you and mom and I still don't want to hear about it around you two"

"OK sorry honey. I'll see it later" Dave smiled at John, who smiled back. "Wait a minute, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Dave asked, distracted cause he hadn't seen his daughter or boyfriend for a while, he was just happy to see them.

"Angie kicked her out cause she defended me pretty much. But not before she called the cops on me. But they still let us go cause Angie slapped Thena" John explained

"She slapped you?" Dave was obviously mad

"Actually that was the second time. The first was cause I yelled at her and the second one in front of the cops was cause I said that basically you left her for a man" she answered

"OK that's funny but she is still your mom, no matter how much you disagree with her. How long are you staying with us?" Dave asked

"I guess when or if mom calls, I doubt she will though. But I want to move in with you guys, is that OK?"

"Of course it is honey. But we're hardly home, so do you mind traveling with us and being home schooled?" Dave asked

"Oh that's fine. I never really liked regular school anyways"

"So it's set then. You'll start school next week and this weekend we'll get everything moved into our house" Dave hugged her

"OK Daddy"

A/N: SO, HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? LIKE I SAID, THIS IS MY FIRST SLASH, SO FLAMES ARE WELCOMED. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE AFTER THE HOLIDAY WEEKEND, I PROMISE


	5. 5 years later

Chapter 4: 5 years later

A/N: HOW WAS EVERYONES THANKSGIVING, GOOD, I HOPE? HOW MANY PEOPLE WENT SHOPPING ON BLACK FRIDAY? I DID AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. I GUESS IT'S BECAUSE MY FRIEND AMBER LIKES TO GO, SO I TAG ALONG SO I CAN HAVE SOME TIME WITH HER. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO: **JNH'sGirl52886, compassionandcrultey **FOR REVIEWING, IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED. I KNOW I SKIPPED AHEAD A WAYS BUT THIS IS MY FIRST SLASH AND I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH, SO I JUST SKIPPED AHEAD 5 YEARS :S

Athena had started OVW when she turned 18 (she's 20 now) and she is now signed with WWE, she wanted to be like her dads. Her mom never even called her. Not even to say hi or happy birthday.

Now Athena's current boyfriend is 23, (A/N: IN REALITY HE'S NOT 23 BUT IN HERE HE IS) he was signed to the company a year ago and they have been dating for a couple months. He knew that her dad was Dave but he didn't know that Dave had a boyfriend, so he especially didn't know that it was the man that took him under his wing.

"Man, I think I love her"

"Who are you talking about Ken?" John asked

"Athena. I know she's Dave's daughter and he don't like me. But I'm willing to fight for her" Ken stated

"You must really like her then?" John asked

"Hell ya dude. The only problem is that I haven't broken up with my other girlfriend yet"

John slapped him upside the head "You mean you're two-timing her?"

"I just haven't seen the other one since I got signed" Ken Kennedy defended himself

"So, you can still call her" John yelled

"Ya, but I don't like to do it over the phone like that"

"I don't care, call her now and break up with her. Then you are gonna tell Thena about it, she needs to know" John said, obviously pissed

"Jeez man, why do you care?" Ken asked

"It doesn't matter, its not right Ken"

"OK, OK man. I will" so then Ken did as John said.

Meanwhile…

"Athena honey, I want to show you something" Dave said as he took an engagement ring out of his pocket.

"OMG dad, that's gorgeous. Are you gonna ask him?" Athena was excited

"I wanted to ask you if it was OK first"

"Of course it is dad. You guys make a great couple and you make each other happy. I've been waiting for years for you to ask him" Athena stated

"That's good"

"Have you asked Johnny's dad permission yet?"

"No, I didn't bother. But I called and asked his mom last week and she said it was perfectly fine and not to worry about his dad" Dave explained

"OK, just making sure" Athena said

"I wouldn't do this without asking his parents permission" Dave stated, obviously

"So when are you gonna ask him?" Athena was really excited about it.

"I was thinking about tonight after he wins his title back. Cause it's already a big night for him, now it can be bigger" Dave smiled

"Dad that would be awesome. You should kneel down at gorilla, that way as soon as he comes through the curtain, he'll see you right there. I think it would be perfect"

"That is a great idea. Thank you honey" he hugged her

After John went out for his match, Dave dressed up in his tux and went to gorilla with Athena, Ken and a bunch of others.

"Why is your dad in a tux?" Ken asked

"He's gonna propose" Athena said obviously

"To who?"

"To his boyfriend of the past 6 years" Just then John walks through the curtain and see's Dave down on one knee holding out the ring and John drops to his knees and starts to cry.

"John we've been together for the past 6 years. You're the love of my life. You're the reason I wake up every morning, to see your smiling face. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Then John kissed Dave like he never had before, I mean Athena's eyes got wide at the sight.

"So is that a yes?" Dave asked

"Of course it is baby. I love you" then everyone cheered for them as John and Dave walked back to their locker room with their arms around each other.

"So John's your dad too?" Ken asked, not sure what to think.

"Ya, my mom kicked me out when I was 14, a couple months after my dad and Johnny got together. And they have been great parents. I am extremely happy for them. You don't have anything against gays, do you?" Athena asked, ready to go on the defense.

"No no no, I just didn't know your dad was gay. I'd say that love knows no gender"

"Good cause I love you and I don't want to ruin our relationship because of that" Athena stated then kissed him.

"I love you too. Now I understand why John was getting mad earlier"

"What are you talking about Kenny?" she was confused

"Well I broke up with a girlfriend"

"OK. Why should I care?"

"Cause I just did it today" Ken felt really bad

"Why?"

"Because I was dating her when I joined the company and I haven't seen her since" Ken explained

"Why didn't you call her Kenny?" Athena was pissed

"I don't like doing that over the phone; I don't think it's very nice"

"But you called her today?" she pointed out

"Ya cause John yelled at me… Athena" Ken yelled down the hall as she walked back to the locker room. She saw Dave and John making out "OK guys, stop that for a second. I need to talk to you" so they stopped; they could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong Thena?" John asked as he sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Kenny just told me that he broke up with a girlfriend today" she cried

"See, I told you that boy was no good" Dave said as he got a water bottle out of his bag.

"Baby stop, he's a good guy. You just don't like him cause he's with your daughter" John said to Dave but trying to comfort Athena.

"Well what do you expect me to do, I want what's best for her" Dave commented

"And Ken is. He said he loves her and he knows that you don't like him but he is willing to fight for her. And if someone is willing to fight you for Thena, then I think you should give him a chance" John argued

Dave thought for a minute. "OK, but what about the whole thing, that he just broke up with a chick?"

"He hasn't seen her since he got here and he doesn't like to break up over the phone, I don't either I don't really think it seems right. But I made him do it today" John answered

"Thank you for that Johnny, but why didn't he tell me before?" Athena asked

Dave waited for John to answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I am gonna find out" Dave said and left the room.

"Baby, come back here" John went chasing after him.

"Guys, don't leave me in here by myself" then Athena went after them.

Dave walked into Ken's locker room and John and Athena stood outside of it, to see if Dave could handle it himself without losing his temper. "Why didn't you tell my daughter that you were dating another chick to begin with, she would have understood?" Dave asked

"Because I didn't think that it would take me this long to break up with the chick. Besides, when I called her she figured it was over cause she had another boyfriend. So it's not like I was cheating on your daughter Sir. I love her, I would never do anything to hurt her and if I did then you and John both can kick my ass" Ken said

"Really?" Dave asked and Ken nodded his head. "Well then I guess that you're OK by me" Dave patted his shoulder and left. Then Ken sighed in relief as Athena came running in and gave him a hug.

A/N: YA, I THOUGHT THE CHAPTER WAS KINDA CRAPPY BUT IT'S WHAT YOU GUYS SAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS FLAMES ARE WELCOME


	6. Really?

Chapter 5: Really?

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT THANKS TO: **JNH'sGirl52886** FOR THE REVIEW, I'LL HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE ON MONDAY.

"Hey John" Randy walked into the locker room.

"Hey buddy" John said as they did their little handshake that they do. "So how's it going with Adam?"

"What?" Randy was confused

"Oh, so you haven't made a move yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He obviously has a thing for you and I personally think that you may return some of those feelings" John smirked

"Not really, I just think of him as a good friend" Randy said honestly

"Oh come on Rand, give him a chance. He's a great guy"

"I know he's a great guy. I just don't feel that way about him"

"Just one date please. If you don't feel anything then I'll let it go" John tried to persuade him

"I don't know. I've kinda been holding out for someone for the past si… well, a long time"

"If the guy hasn't figured out how special you are yet then he's not worth it. Go on this date with Adam, please. For me" John begged

"Oh alright. When and where?" Randy reluctantly replied

"Yes! Ummm, let me go ask" John was all giddy as he ran out of the room. Randy just smiled at his goofiness.

John banged on Adam and Amy's locker room.

"Hi Amy" John said out of breath as she opened the door.

"Hey John, what's…" Amy said but John cut her off as he pushed his way into the room.

"Adam, I got something for you" John said in one of those sing-song like ways.

"What's that?" Adam asked

"A date with the one and only, the Legend Killer, Mr. Randall Keith Orton"

"Really?" Adam was shocked

"Yes sir" John smiled

"Congrats Adam" Amy gave him a hug.

"When and where?" Adam asked

"That's what I came to ask you"

"OK, how about tomorrow at 3. We can go to a movie, then dinner"

"Sounds great, I'll go tell him. You have to tell me how it goes" John said as he walked to the door.

"But not before he tells me" Amy stated

"Of course Ames" John smiled "I'll see you guys later"

"See ya John" Amy said

"Thanks" Adam commented

"No problem" John said and left to tell Randy.

"I really like Randy but I don't think I can get Randy to like me as much as he likes John" Adam said to Amy

"Don't worry about it Adam, just have a great time"

"I hope so"

"Do you think John knows that Jeff likes him too?" Amy asked

"As much as Jeff's around him, I'm sure he would have gotten the hint by now" Adam reassured her.

The next day…

Now, John had always wanted to expose their relationship to the fans. He loved Dave so much that he wanted everyone to know.

"Baby, come on. You know you want to do this" John said to Dave as he sat on the bed in the hotel room.

"It's just that even if we do get Vince's OK, I'm afraid that if the ratings drop, then he'll blame us and fire us" Dave sat down next to him.

"Baby, if ratings drop then we could just argue that Vince okayed it" John put his head on Dave's shoulders.

"But you know how Vince is. He'd still blame us. You know he would" Dave laid down.

"Then we could threaten to leave. We are two of his top draws, he wouldn't let us just leave" John said as he laid down too and was tracing Dave's sun tattoo around his belly button.

"And where would we go?"

"There's plenty of promotions, TNA for one. They would jump right at the chance to have either of us"

"I'm just afraid that this would ruin our careers" Dave sat back up.

"But I don't care. I love you that much, that I would ruin my career that I love. I love being in that ring but I would give it up in a heartbeat for you. But I get the feeling that you don't feel the same way about me" John said getting mad. Dave didn't say anything.

"Do you love me?" John asked him

"You know I do. I asked you to marry me didn't I?"

"Would you give up your career for me, like I would for you?"

"John" Dave said, trying to avoid it.

"Would you?" John was pissed

"John" Dave really didn't want to answer that.

"Screw this. I'll be staying with Randy until you decide whether you truly love me" John was about to leave.

"Don't stay with Randy" Dave argued

"And why not?" John yelled back

"FINE, JUST LEAVE!" Dave yelled as John went to stay with his best friend.

He went and knocked on Randy's hotel door. After a couple minutes Randy answered it. "John, what the hell?" Randy asked, in his boxers.

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" John asked

"Ummm" Randy said as Adam walked past them out of Randy's room.

"You know what? Fine. John, you can have him cause God knows he don't want me. He's just holding out for you" Adam said as he walked down the hall to his room, leaving no time for Randy to even get a word in.

John looked at Randy with one of those 'what the hell' looks "Come on in" Randy said

"OK before we even get to that. Explain why you came over here" Randy said. And John explained his conversation with Dave. Then Randy said under his breath "I would" but John didn't hear it.

"OK, now what the hell was Adam talking about?" John asked. Randy was silent.

"Rand, answer me" John demanded

"Well damn John, you never realized that I'm in love with you?!" Randy blurted out

"No I haven't. For how long?" John was shocked

"Since before you got with Dave, but I knew that you weren't gay. Atleast that's what I thought. So I didn't do anything about it. But I might as well now" Randy said, then kissed John.

Then John pulled away "Dude, you're my best friend…this is…Dave…I gotta go" John panicked

"Damn it, I shouldn't have done that" Randy said as John left his room. John ran to Athena's room. He got there and started pounding on the door until she answered it.

"Johnny, what the hell? It's 2 in the morning" Athena asked, he obviously woke her up.

"Thena, I need to talk to you" he pushed himself past her and into the room.

"Johnny, what's your problem?"

"OK first, your dad is being an ass" John stated

"What did he do?"

"Well, I told him that I loved him so much that I would give up my career in a heartbeat because of how we, rather, I want the fans to know. So I asked him if he felt the same way and he basically said no"

"Well, that's dad for ya. And I'm assuming there's more" Athena said, it was too early in the morning for her; she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Ya, I told your dad that I was gonna stay with Randy until he decided whether he truly loved me. When I got there, Adam walked out saying that I win. Then I explained to Randy about the thing with Dave, then Randy told me that he's loved me since before I ever got with Dave, then he kissed me" John's brain was going a million miles a minute.

"Well damn Johnny, everybody wants you. But I can't believe that you never noticed that Randy has a thing for you"

"Thena, what are you talking about?"

"Johnny, it's obvious. Everybody knows it. Dad's even worried about it"

"What? But Randy's just my best friend"

"The best friend that loves you"

"Thena, you're not helping" John said sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry Johnny" she sat next to him giving him a hug.

"Wait, you said your dad was worried about it. Why?"

"Because, like everyone else, he could tell that Randy likes you. And he thought that you liked Randy back, cause sometimes, it shows" Athena explained

"But he's my best friend, that's it"

"Is it Johnny?"

"Thena, I'm with your dad. It seems like you don't want us together" John said beginning to get mad.

"No no no Johnny, I love you both, I would consider you a dad too. It's just that… I kinda saw this coming and I just want you two to be happy, even if it's not with each other" which is partly true, she would like for them to be together but if they are better off without each other, then so be it.

"You think, we'll break up?" John was depressed about it

"I don't know, I went through it with my mom and dad and they were together twice as long as you guys have been. So I just thought I would be prepared for it or something" Athena said, not wanting to hurt John.

"OK, you know what. I just need some time away from both of them completely so I can analyze this shit. Mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course I don't mind Johnny. But I am going back to bed. Goodnight" she said and she fell right back to sleep as soon as she hit the covers.

"Alright Thena" John said and ended up not sleeping that night. Too many thoughts going through his mind.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? GOOD I HOPE :D


	7. Not good

Chapter 6: Not good

A/N: THANKS TO: **becki **FOR THE REVIEW, OF COURSE IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Later that night Dave got a text from John simply saying "I need to be away from you for a little while". So he thought that it was because of Randy, so he went down to the hotel bar. 15 minutes later Randy showed up. Little did Dave know that Randy had gotten the exact same text from John also.

Now it had only been 15 minutes but Dave was drinking a lot. So it wasn't really good that Randy went down there. But Randy didn't know that Dave was down there until…

"Orton, what are you doing here? First you get my fiancée to question his feelings about me. Then you want to ruin a perfectly good night…" Dave looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 am "…morning of drinking"

Randy sat next to him "Dave, I didn't…"

Dave cut him off "No no no, I know you're in love with John. But, I believe he is mine. Did you know that he loves me so much that he would give up his career in a heartbeat for me, did you know that?"

"I know, he…"

Dave cut him off again "He probably told you that while he was fuckin ya, right?"

"Dave, we didn't…"

"I should kick your ass. But I won't. Because I give up. You can have him"

"No, Dave you're just saying that cause you're drunk"

"I am sober"

"Then why are you slurring your words?"

"Because I give up"

"But Dave, you proposed to him. You obviously love him"

"Yes, I do. But you have loved him longer"

"So, that doesn't mean anything. He doesn't return the feeling"

"Buuuuulllshiiiiit Randy. That's why I got this" Dave whipped out his phone and showed him the text.

"Dave, I got the same thing"

"Really?" Dave said with that drunk look on his face. "Well then drink up" Dave added

Randy thought 'I might as well, cause when Dave gets sober, he won't be as nice to me'. So they continued drinking for another hour or so, then stumbled up to Dave's room. And well, they were drunk and one thing lead to another. They well… ya. Let's put it to ya this way, clothes were everywhere and the bed legs were broken. WOW.

Dave woke up with a major hangover, he couldn't really remember too much. He looked around the room and saw the clothes and realized the bed was broken. "Damn Sweetie, did we have a good night or what?" he said as he kissed the neck of who he thought was John. Then he saw the tattoo's up by the neck… "Randy! What the hell happened?" Dave jumped out of the bed.

"I don't know, but my ass hurts like hell" Randy answered

"I am the animal" Dave smirked, then panicked "No…Shit. John can't find out about this"

"No shit, Sherlock. What should we do?" Randy was panicking just as much. He didn't want to lose John either.

"Hurry up, get dressed and go back to your room. Hopefully nobody will find out" Dave said as Randy did just that.

"See ya later man" Randy said and ran out the door.

They were hoping that nobody would find out but…

"Hey honey" Ken said as Athena let him in her room.

"Hey Kenny" Athena said and gave him a kiss

"Hey John" Ken noticed John was there and started to wonder why he saw Randy leave their room. At first he just thought that Randy, Dave and John were experimenting with a little 3 way or something so he thought nothing of it. But if John was here…

"Honey, let me talk to you in the hallway" he said as he dragged Athena out there.

"Kenny what is it?"

"What is John doing here?"

"Relationship problems"

"Well I just saw Randy leaving your dad's room"

"What?!" Athena was shocked

"Ya" he reassured her.

"Stay here with John, I'll be right back" Athena said. So Ken went in and started asking John what was wrong and stuff like that. While Athena went to her dad's room and started pounding on the door until he answered it. He opened it just a crack.

"What is it Athena?"

"Let me in!" she demanded as she pushed her way in and saw everything "What the hell happened dad?!"

"Don't tell John"

"What happened?!" she demanded

"Well John left the room last night saying that he was gonna stay with Randy and later on I got a text from John saying that he needed to be away from me for a little while. And I thought it was cause of Randy"

"He sent Randy the same text"

"I know that now. But I had went to the bar, and was drinking when Randy came down and we ended up getting drunk, coming back up here and well…ya. But we don't want John to know so please don't tell him" Dave begged

"Whatever dad" she said as she went to leave.

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"No, you will" she said and left back to her room.

"I thought you were getting breakfast" John said as she walked into the room.

She got the hint that Ken told him that's why she was gone. "Oh, you wanted some too"

"Of course"

"OK, I'll be right back" she went to get some breakfast. She ran into Randy. She thought she wouldn't say anything about it to see if he would tell her cause he is one of her best friends.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey Athena, how are you?" he asked, casually

"I'm fantastic Randy"

By the way she said that, he could tell she knew "So you know?"

"Know what Randy?"

"Athena, come on"

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently

"Damn it Athena! You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb" Randy was irritated

"Fine and lemme guess, your defense is; 'It wasn't meant to happen, we were drunk'. Well I think that's bullshit. You guys are gonna have to tell John. He is a complete wreck because of this whole thing with you and my dad" Athena yelled

"But then he might not talk to either of us again" Randy didn't want that.

"I don't care Randy. You know you need to tell him" Athena said then walked back upstairs with some donuts. And Randy went back up to Dave's room.

"Dave look, what we did was an accident" Randy told him

"You know Randy, I've been thinking and I don't think it was an accident"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I felt something" Dave kissed Randy, Dave didn't know why he felt something cause he loves John "And I think you wanna pay me back" Dave smirked

Randy thought a minute, then said "Well, my ass does still hurt"

"Then get over here"

"Oh, what the hell" so they started going at it. What are they thinking? I don't know. And right in the middle of it guess who came in.

"Dave, I just came to get my st…uff"

"Shit" Randy and Dave said as they got away from each other.

"What the fuck guys? I am wrecking my brain over both of you but obviously neither of you even care about me. Cause you're over here fucking each other" John yelled

"Baby… let me explain" Dave tried to say.

"No, fuck the both of ya. I don't want neither of you to come anywhere near me. Just continue your business and I'll stay out of your lives" John yelled as he threw the ring at Dave and slammed the door.

"See what you did" Dave yelled

"What I did? You're the one that said it wasn't an accident"

"So, you didn't have to agree"

"Damn it Dave, it's not like it matters. We both fucked up big time"

"Duh"

John went back to Athena balling. She asked what was wrong. He told her what happened.

'Damn it, I told them to tell John, not screw each other' she thought.

A/N: GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW CAUSE I KNOW I SUCK AT SLASHES.


	8. Athena's rage

A/N: (I'M PUTTING THIS AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL MY NEW CHAPTERS SO IF YOU READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THEN YOU'LL READ THIS A COUPLE TIMES :P) ALRIGHT, SO IT'S BEEN A LITTLE MORE THAN A MONTH SINCE I HAVE UPDATED ANYTHING AND I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR EACH OF MY STORIES. **CatherineWillmon2008** HAS THIS IDEA THAT WORKED OUT FOR HER (BY THE WAY, YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT SOME OF HER STUFF, SHE'S AN AWESOME WRITER) SO I'M GONNA TRY IT. I'M GONNA HAVE A CERTAIN DAY FOR UPDATES ON EACH OF MY FICS: 'NEW SCHOOL' WILL BE UPDATED ON WEDNESDAYS… 'A DIFFERENT LIFE' WILL BE UPDATED ON SATURDAYS… AND 'GREAT FRIENDS' WILL BE UPDATED ON MONDAYS. I HOPE THIS WORKS SO I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY :D AND OF COURSE THANKS TO: **compassionandcrultey** FOR THE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER.

Chapter 7: Athena's rage

Athena decided to let herself cool down, so she went to bed. Tried to anyways, half the night John was crying, so she was trying to comfort him. So when she woke up the next morning, she went to Randy's room, but he wasn't there. Then she went to her dad's room. And Randy was in the bed with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Athena yelled

"Athena, how did you get in here?" Dave asked

"You gave me an extra key card, just incase like you always do. Remember?"

"Why did you just barge in here?" Randy half yelled back

"BECAUSE I AM ROYALLY PISSED OFF AT YOU TWO RIGHT NOW. I TOLD BOTH OF YOU THAT YOU WERE GONNA HAVE TO TELL JOHN ABOUT YOUR LITTLE AFFAIR. I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GO FUCK EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Athena yelled

"Watch your mouth" Dave argued

"SHUT UP DAD! THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU BOTH HAVE LOST JOHN. DAD, HE WAS YOUR FIANCÉE FOR GOD'S SAKE. RANDY, HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, PLUS YOU LOVED HIM. JOHN WAS UP HALF THE NIGHT CRYING OVER YOU TWO IDIOTS!" she yelled again, she was pissed.

"Let us go talk to him" Dave tried to say

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT LETTING YOU GUYS DO THAT UNTIL I FOUND BOTH OF YOU STILL IN THE SAME BED. IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE **I** LET **EITHER** OF YOU EVEN SEE HIM AGAIN" she yelled and slammed the door behind her. And went back to her room.

"John don't talk to Dad or Randy ever again, OK" she said, holding his face in her hands.

"Why not?" he was just curious.

"I'd rather not say"

"Just tell me"

"I don't want you crying again Johnny" she said sympathetically

"Just tell me" John had that serious look on his face.

"Fine. They were together in bed again this morning. And I already yelled at them. And told them to never see you again"

"Thanks Thena. But how am I supposed to do that? I still love Dave and Randy's my best friend"

"They betrayed you big time Johnny. You have Ken and I and we will help you find someone else" she gave him a hug

A couple weeks later…

"Kenny, we have to find someone for Johnny. Someone to keep his mind off of my Dad and Randy. John's miserable without them. And it doesn't help when he see's them walking hand in hand all the time" Athena said

"I'll ask around" Ken told her

A/N: I KNOW WHO JOHN IS GONNA GET WITH. I'M GONNA DROP A COUPLE HINTS AS TO WHO IT IS. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE ATLEAST ONE PERSON GUESS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE :(

Ken was sitting in the locker room, thinking of eligible bachelors when someone came up behind him…

"Hey man, you stole my finisher. You know that, right?" the man laughed

"The Kenton?"

"Ya"

"I did not dude. Mine is a senton, you altered the senton and added a swan dive" Ken stated

"So, no one really did that until I got here" he argued

"True. If it makes you feel any better. Then I'm sorry Skittles" Ken laughed

"Dude, you know how that nickname came up?"

"How?" Ken asked

"I had a boyfriend that called me that"

"Had?"

"Ya, we broke up a long time ago and I've been single ever since. Speaking of which… I hear that John is back on the market" he smirked

"Ya, he is" Ken answered

"Do you think that I would have a chance with him? Cause I really like him. That's why I haven't had a boyfriend for so long; kinda hoping John would come around"

"I don't know. Can you mend a broken heart from which his fiancée and best friend slept together?" Ken asked

"Oh my god, that's what happened? I'll kill those guys. I would never even dream of hurting John, he's a real special guy"

"Well then, you have my approval. Go talk to Athena and get her approval. Just tell her what you told me"

"OK" the man said and left the locker room with a huge smile on his face. He found Athena.

"Hey Athena"

"Hey Skittles" she hugged him

"I just came from talking to Ken and I basically told him that I wanted to kill Dave and Randy for doing that to John"

"Why would YOU want to do that?"

"Cause I really like John. I would never even dream about hurting him. Ken told me that I had his approval and that I needed to get yours. So can I please please please make a move on John?"

"Well…" she said as he gave her those sad puppy dog eyes "OK, go for it" she smiled and gave him a hug. Then he went to find John.

A/N: SO WHO IS IT? I ONLY GAVE 2 CLUES BUT I PERSONALLY THINK IT WAS ENOUGH TO FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS. BESIDES, IF I TOLD YOU WHO REALLY GAVE HIM THE NICKNAME THEN IT WOULD PROBABLY GIVE IT AWAY.


	9. A new love?

A/N: I'M SORRY GUYS, I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS UPDATE ON SATURDAY AND I HAD IT BUT I HAD JUST BEEN TOO BUSY TO EVEN GET TO A COMPUTER :S ANYWAYS, THANKS TO: **HighflyinJeffHardy, Olls and JNH'sGirl52886** FOR THE REVIEWS, SO READ ON AND SEE IF YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT :P

Chapter 8: A new love?

John was sitting in the locker room when HE walked in.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Oh hey Jeff. Nothin much. You?" John sounded miserable

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know what happened. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" Jeff said, thinking: he's still heartbroken; I should take my time if I really want this to work.

"I know" John said and sat in silence for a couple minutes. "I love him man" John said crying into Jeff's chest.

"I know I know. But he did the worst thing possible to you. I can't understand how anybody could do that to you" Jeff said comforting him

"I know but he was my fiancée, I was gonna marry the man"

"But you can't. What if he did it to you again?"

"I wouldn't be able to handle it. I can hardly handle it now"

"I know I know. Hey let's go for a walk around town to try and clear your mind" Jeff suggested

"Alright" John said and as they walked down the hall John leaned into Jeff and Jeff had his arm around John. On their way out they saw Dave and Randy. John put his head into Jeff's shoulder to avoid looking at them.

"Assholes" Jeff said directly to them cause he could see the reaction John had at just seeing them.

"Oh shut it Hardy, what do you know?" Dave cocked off to him

"I know that you two broke his heart and for you two to do that, then you must have no heart at all" Jeff yelled then he and John walked around town all day just talking. John found that he could really open up to Jeff.

"Hey John, I got a joke for ya"

"What is it?" John was still a little down.

"Two blonde's walked into a building. You would have thought they saw the building" Jeff said then John laughed "There's that beautiful smile that I've missed" Jeff said and made John blush.

"What do you mean 'that you've missed'?"

"I guess you can say that I've admired you from afar" Jeff said, a little embarassed

"What's so admiring about me?" John was in a better mood but was still feeling down about himself.

"Where do I start? Well for one, you have the most beautiful blue eyes that I could stare into for hours. Your smile is something from angels that lights up a room when you walk into it. And you have that fiery intensity in that ring that makes you look hot as hell…" Jeff said noticing that John was just staring at him "Sorry" Jeff apologized

John smiled "No, don't be. It's nice to know that someone likes and thinks of me like that"

"John, I don't like you. I'm in love with you" Jeff said then kissed John like John had never been kissed before. Dave's kisses paled in comparison to this one. Then John pulled away. "John, I'm I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go up to my room now" Jeff said and started to walk away. But then John grabbed his arm and said "No, don't be, I think I like you. I feel safe around you, like nothing can get me. And today, I've felt the best I have ever since… Ya" John said and gave him a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad that I made you feel better. But it is getting late so I'm gonna go up to my room" Jeff said

"No, how about you come back up to my room" John said as he linked their arms together.

"I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to"

"I want you to. I don't want to do anything yet. You're special; I don't want to ruin anything between us. I just want you to be with me tonight" John pleaded

"OK. Let's go, cause I'm tired" Jeff yawned and they went up to John's room that he was sharing with Athena and fell asleep in each others arms. Later on Athena walked in and saw the sight, it was so cute. So she took out her phone and took a picture.

Jeff woke up first and decided to just watch John sleep, he looked so peaceful. About 10 minutes later John woke up.

"Good morning beautiful" Jeff told him and kissed John's forehead.

John smiled "Good morning Rainbow"

"Rainbow? Surprisingly nobody has ever called me that"

"Is that OK, I won't call you that if you don't want me to" John panicked, worried that he might mess something up already.

Jeff laughed "No no no, that's OK. As long as you're the only one that calls me that. It's your special nickname for me"

"OK, I'll make sure of it Rainbow" John smiled at him

"But that means that I am gonna call you… Thuggy" Jeff smirked

"OK, I can deal with that" John gave him a kiss

A couple weeks later…

"Hey Johnny" Athena walked up to John

"Hi" John stated

"You seem happier now that you're with Jeff"

"I am. He's real good to me. He treats me like I'm the most important thing in his world. I think… No. I know, I love him Thena, I really do" John smiled

"That's good. I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks. How's your dad?" John was just curious

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since the whole incident"

"Thena, you need to talk to him. He's still your dad. No matter how mad you are at him for what he did. Go talk to him" John demanded

"OK, fine" she said and went to talk to Dave.

"Dad, is Randy in here with you?" She walked into their room

"Ya, I'm here" Randy walked out of the bathroom.

"OK. I need to talk to you both, just let me say this" she said, then took a deep breath "Look, I don't know why you guys did what you did but I don't like it and I'm a little irked that you guys are still together. But John told me to talk to you. Look, John is really happy with Jeff and I don't want to take the chance of either of you ruining that. But I will allow you guys to be friends with him if you want to. But friends is it" Athena said calmly.

"Well honey I have to tell you that there's something between Randy and I, we didn't plan it. We didn't notice anything before, but that night, I don't know. We're just really sorry about it all" Dave said

"Ya, hurting John was the last thing on our minds" Randy added

"But you did, you hurt him really bad. But he's happy now. Don't mess that up for him, please" she explained

"We won't. Can we go apologize please" Dave asked

"Ya, go ahead" Athena told them. So they apologized and John said that it would be OK if they were friends again. Later that night…

"Thuggy, are you sure you can be friends with them again?" Jeff asked, not wanting John to get hurt again; as they laid on the bed and Jeff was running his fingers through the little bit of John's hair.

"Yes Rainbow. It'll be alright. Nothing will happen because I… I love you" John said as he kissed Jeff then laid his head on Jeff's chest.

Jeff was ecstatic; this was the first time that John actually said that he loved him. "I love you too. I trust you around them"

"Good, cause nothing can take me away from my Rainbow" John smiled and they kissed passionately.

A/N: GOOD CHAPTER? WAS IT THAT OBVIOUS AS TO WHO I'D PUT JOHN WITH? I GUESS IT WAS :P ANYWAYS, AT THE MOMENT THIS ONLY HAS ABOUT 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNLESSS I THINK OF MORE, CAUSE I DONT WANT TO RUIN IT LIKE I DID LAST TIME :S


	10. Making peace

A/N: SO I'M GLAD THAT THIS FIC IS GOING OVER BETTER THAN IT DID LAST TIME. AND IF ANY OF YOU READING IT NOW READ IT LAST TIME THEN YOU'LL REALIZE THAT THE PAST CHAPTER IS WHERE I ENDED IT. SO FROM HERE ON OUT IS ALL NEW CHAPTERS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM. AND OF COURSE THANKS TO: **KBS, Olls **FOR THE REVIEWS. THE RECOMMENDED READING IS **More Than Words **by** Jewelgirl04** I LOVE THIS FIC AND ANYTHING BY HER, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF HER STUFF THEN I HIGHLY SUGGEST IT :D

Chapter 9

John waited for someone to answer the locker room door after he knocked on it for the third time. Finally someone did.

"John" she simply said

"Hey Amy. Is Adam in there?"

"Ya come on in" she stated and let him in.

"Hey Adam"

"What do you want?" Adam cocked off

"Look, I know this is long overdue but I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know that Randy liked me like that. And I especially didn't know he'd end up with my fiancée that night either. I CAN imagine how you felt but I'm really sorry" John said but Adam didn't say anything so John turned around to leave. Before he did Amy hit Adam on the shoulder.

"John wait" Adam stood up "None of it was your fault. You weren't aware of Randy's feelings when you tried to hook us up. You were just trying to make me happy and I thank you for that but don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault in the first place"

"But you haven't talked to me in weeks" John argued

"And that's where I should apologize. I'm sorry, I was being a dick. I was just mad and wanted to blame it on someone, so I blamed it on you and I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. Still friends?" he asked

"Of course we are" John gave him a hug "But hey I just came to make peace. Rainbow and I are going on a date so I'll see you guys later"

"Wait" Amy caught John's attention before he left the room "Does Jeff make you happy?"

John smiled from ear to ear "Ya he does… Extremely happy" he said, then left.

"There now, don't you feel better that it's all good now?" Amy asked Adam

"Ya, I do. But I still can't have Randy" he replied, still thinking Randy was the one for him.

"Forget about him, I've got someone else in mind for you" Amy smiled

"Who?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Get dressed; we're meeting up with him in an hour.

* * *

"Hey Rainbow, you ready to go?" John asked as he walked back to his and Jeff's locker room.

"Just a minute Thuggy, Matt's bringing by his new girlfriend for us to meet" Jeff reminded his boyfriend

"Oh ya, I forgot. Sorry" he apologized

"That's OK" Jeff have him a kiss, then heard a knock on the door "That must be him" Jeff answered the door "Hey bro, come on in" so Matt and his new girl cam in.

"Jeff, John this is…"

"…Angie" John cut him off

"Ya, how did you know?" Matt was curious as to how John already knew her cause this was the first time that he brought her around.

"I'll be leaving now" Angie said and turned to leave

"No" John shouted and ran to the door to prevent her from leaving "Matt, how did you meet her?"

"I met her at a club when we were down in Tampa about… 6 months back and we've been together ever since" Matt explained

"So you know a lot about her" John assumed

"Ya. Why?"

"Thuggy, what's going on?" Jeff asked, just as confused as his brother

"Matt, Jeff look at Angie. Does she look similar to somebody we know? I'm sure this is something that she hasn't told you Matt. Did you know that she has a daughter?"

"No, I didn't know that. I wanna meet her"

"Did you know she kicked her daughter out when she was 14 years old?" John added as he just stared at Angie.

"You kicked her out when she was 14? Have you even seen her since?" Matt was starting to get mad at his girlfriend that he thought he knew so well.

Angie looked down "No I haven't seen her"

"You've already met her daughter Matt… It's Athena isn't it?" Jeff was catching on

"Ya, it is" Angie answered

"Why haven't you seen her?" Matt was pissed, at first he was just mad but now that he knew who it was, he was royally pissed.

"Cause she reminds me of her father. Her father left me like 7 years ago for a man" Angie started to get cocky

"You're such a bitch" John started "He didn't leave you, you guys were in the process of divorce and it just pissed you off that the love he couldn't find with you, he found with a man"

"So. Gay people make me sick. That's why I could never stand you, even from the beginning when you guys were just friends, I knew you were gay" Angie yelled back at John

John smirked "Bit of info for ya Angie, you just insulted Matt's brother and if you turn around I think you'll see that your boyfriend doesn't look too happy"

"What was that about gays?" Matt asked

"Matt baby, I'm sorry I didn't know" she pleaded

"No, you said they make you sick. Not only is my brother gay but so are a bunch of my friends" Matt looked disappointed "I never knew this about you; if I would have then we wouldn't have gotten past hello. Now get out" Matt asked politely

As Angie turned around to leave, another couple walked in. The guy walked right past her but the girl stood right in front of her, nose to nose. Ken turned around when he realized Athena was no longer beside him. "Honey, who's that?"

"My mother" and with that Athena slapped her across the face with full force. John was closest so he ran and pulled Athena back before she could do anymore harm and Angie ran out.

"Johnny, why did you pull me away?" Athena was mad that he let her get away.

"Thena honey, she's not worth it" John answered

"But…" she tried to argue

"No, just leave it"

"Why was she here anyways?" Athena asked

"She was…" Matt started to explain but was interrupted when Dave and Randy barged in.

"What the fuck was that bitch doing here? Athena, are you OK?" Dave asked as he walked up to his daughter to make sure she was OK.

"I'm fine dad, I slapped her this time. But Matt was about to explain that before you interrupted"

"Sorry" Dave said and motioned for Matt to continue.

"That's OK. She was my girlfriend for the past 6 months but she never told me about this stuff. Then she said that gays make her sick and well that was it"

"Good choice" Randy stated

* * *

"Amy, are you atleast gonna give me a hint as to who it is that you're setting me up with?" It was killing Adam; he's not too fond of blind dates.

"OK, just one… He's a Canadian" Amy smirked

"Oh gee thanks Ames, that helps a lot" Adam joked as they walked into the bar and sat at a table. "Come on, more clues"

"OK, he has blonde hair"

"That narrows it down a lot" he said sarcastically

"He's a former IC champion" Amy added, thinking that clue should be good enough.

"That doesn't do much more"

"How's my favorite Canadian?" Adam heard from behind him, he turned around and saw…

A/N: MUAHAHA CLIFFHANGER :P DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHO IT IS? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW


	11. A new couple

A/N: SO YOU GUYS WERE RIGHT, WELL IT'S ONE OR THE OTHER, READ ON TO FIND OUT :P I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH OF AN EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE THIS TIME BESIDES I WAS BABYSITTING. ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

**KBS** – why thank you. See I think this is one of my not so good stories so it helps me that you think it is good :D

**JNH'sGirl52886** – well you didn't find out real soon but you will in a second :P

THE RECOMMENDED READING THIS TIME IS: **A Perfect Circle **by** shannygoat **ANYTHING BY HER IS JUST AMAZING :D

Chapter 10

"How's my favorite Canadian?" Adam heard from behind him, he turned around and saw…

"Chris, oh my god. I can't believe you're here" Adam gave him a hug "Are you just visiting or are you actually back?"

"The sexy beast is back baby" Chris smiled and sat next to Adam.

Adam smirked and said "I'd say"

"So how's it going Adam?"

"Alright. What about you?"

"Well guys" Amy interrupted "I have plans with Athena. I'll see ya back at the room Adam" she stated and left.

"Not too bad. What about the love life" Chris cut straight to the chase.

Adam took a deep breath "Well Jay and I split when he jumped ship to TNA cause you know long distance doesn't work. And since then I had been after Randy Orton for a while but he was in love with John but John was with Dave. John tried to set Randy and I up not knowing how Randy felt about him but that didn't work. Some shit went down and now Randy's with Dave and John is with Jeff Hardy. And now Amy has atleast set us up on a date. So I guess it's down to what we make of it" Adam explained

"Wow" Chris exclaimed "A lot has happened in the last couple years"

"Ya" Adam agreed "But that's just been in the last couple months" he added

"Drama drama drama"

"I know right. But… uhhh… what do you think will come of this date?" Adam asked

"I'm not sure. What do you want to come of it?" Chris smirked

"I'm not sure either. But I do know that I've missed you" Adam smiled

"I've missed you too Addy" Chris smiled back

"Wow, I haven't heard that name since… well since you left"

"Ya and there's still one I haven't heard yet" Chris teased

"I'm sorry Chrissy" Adam gave him a hug

"Addy, did you ever tell anyone about our little…"

"Affair?" Adam interjected "No, I never told anyone. Except after Jay and I split I admitted it to him, I felt guilty about it"

"So… do you want to continue that? But this time let it actually evolve into a relationship since we don't have any significant others" Chris offered

"I would love to Chrissy" Adam said and they kissed. For the first time in a couple months atleast Adam was truly happy right now.

* * *

"Hey Rainbow" John shouted from the bench.

"Yes Thuggy" Jeff answered as he came out of the bathroom just wrapped in a towel. It took all of John's will power to not throw himself at him. And Jeff knew that, that's why he just stood there as John eyed him up and down.

Once John got a hold of himself he continued… "I got a tattoo a couple years ago and I want to cover it up"

"OK"

"Do you think you could design something for it?" John asked, thinking for some reason that Jeff would say no.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Ummm…" John was a little embarrassed "Well, it's Dave's sign"

"OK, where's it at? I wanna see what colors it is so I know what I have to work with" Jeff asked, a little teensy bit irked that his boyfriends only tattoo is one of his former lover but Jeff understands, those two were gonna get married so he doesn't blame him.

John looked down; even more embarrassed of the location of it "It's on my butt"

"You got a tattoo on your ass?" Jeff cracked a smile

"It was Thena's idea" John blamed her as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Alright, lemme see it" Jeff stated, so John showed him, then pulled his pants back up. "By the way, nice ass" Jeff stated, then smacked John's ass, he couldn't resist.

* * *

Amy went back to the arena cause that's where Athena told her to meet her. As Amy opened the locker room door, she saw something that she didn't expect to see and something that she hoped she'd never see in the first place. She saw Ken on top of Athena.

"Oh my god. I'm sooo sorry" Amy said and closed the door. And just waited outside the room. A couple minutes later Athena came out. "Athena I am so sorry, you told me to meet you here at 8, I know I was early but it was only 5 minutes early, I didn't think you guys would be… Well, ya" Amy panicked, she wasn't sure what to say really.

"Ames, it's alright I should have been watching the time. Let me take a quick shower then we can go to the mall" Athena stated, it obviously didn't bother her that somebody caught them.

"Alright, I'll be down in John and Jeff's room"

"OK, I'll come down when I'm done" Athena said and went back into the room as Amy walked down the hall.

When she got into the room, she just had to say something. "Oh my god you guys, you'll never guess what I just walked in on"

"Someone having sex?" Jeff assumed

"Ya, but you'll never guess who" she challenged

"Mel and Johnny?" John guessed

"No"

"Mickie and Ken (Doane)?" Jeff offered

"No"

"Steph and Paul?" John guessed wrong again

"No" Amy was getting frustrated

"Dave and Randy?" Jeff guessed one last time

"No"

"Then who?" I guess Jeff and John were getting frustrated too.

"Athena and Ken"

"WHAT?!" John shouted. Athena is like a daughter to him, granted she is old enough for that I still don't think he wanted to hear that.

"Uhhhhh, I probably shouldn't have said anything. John just calm down. She should be down here shortly. Just pretend you don't know" Amy attempted to cool him down.

John took some deep breaths then said "OK OK just when she does get here, get her out as soon as you can so I'm not tempted to say anything"

"Alright, on a lighter note… I set Adam up on a date" Amy smiled

"With who?" Jeff asked

"The returning Mr. Christopher Irvine"

"He's coming back?" John asked, smiling

"Yes sir"

"You know, Chris and Adam had an affair while Adam and Jay were still together?" Jeff informed them

"What? How do you know this?" Amy questioned

"Jay told me. He said that Adam told him after they split"

"Wow, so I guess it was good to set them up then Ames" John added

"Ya, I guess it was" Amy smiled at her handy work.

"Ready to go Ames?" Athena came in

"Yep" Amy said as she hurriedly walked to the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Athena asked Jeff and John

"They're fine, let's go" Amy pushed her out of the room and they left.

* * *

"Dave, how'd we even end up together?" Randy asked as he lay in the bed.

"That, I'm not 100 percent sure of but I like it" Dave smiled at him

"So do I" Randy snuggled closer to him "It's just weird, ya know"

"I know but I guess it's just fate"

"Well I think I like fate" Randy smiled and gave him a kiss as they soon fell asleep after a long day at work.

A/N: SO ORIGINALLY I HAD THAT AS AN ENDING BUT I SEE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO I HAVE TO THINK OF MORE, WHICH SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD CAUSE THERE IS SO MUCH MORE I CAN DO WITH THIS STORY, WE'LL SEE HOW IT GOES. AND SINCE THAT WAS ORIGINALLY AN ENDING COUNT ON AN UPDATE NO LONGER THAN 2 WEEKS FROM NOW. :S


End file.
